


Raining In Paris

by blackmagicforever



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: it’s been ten years and twenty two days since ‘origins’, marinette looks back and thinks ‘where did the time go?’song fic! Raining in London (Anthony De La Torre ft. Lana Condor)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (Past), Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772107
Kudos: 58
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	Raining In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anthony De La Torre - Raining In London ft. Lana Condor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648784) by Anthony De La Torre ft. Lana Condor. 



_ I wonder if it’s raining in London _

_ I wonder if the moon looks the same where you are _

The sky felt like it was breaking down as Marinette swinged quickly through the rooftops. Seeing a small, open café near her, ―she rushed to find cover from the rain.

It was nearly midnight, and she had been doing rounds of patrol. Ever since she took the mantle of Ladybug, under the guise of patrol, she found that swinging through the rooftops of Paris was an exhilarating way to decompress.

Marinette opened the doors of the café, the sound of bells jingling alerting the people inside of her arrival.

“Ladybug!” “Oh my God, it’s Ladybug!” “What is she doing here?” “She must been doing patrol when the rain started.” “Ladybug, what happened to Chat Noir?” “Is it another akuma?”

Marinette felt a pang in her heart when she heard the name of her ex. She forced a polite smile she wore for the public and raised her hands to slow down the barrage of questions.

“Yes, I was doing patrol when it started to rain,” Ladybug confirmed, nodding towards a teenage girl who had said it. “I saw an open café and decided to come here to escape the rain.” she chuckled lowly, eliciting a wave of laughter from the others. “I do not wish to impose on your time, so, please, keep on doing what you were doing before I came.”

The crowd dispersed and Ladybug found an open seat near the window and sat. She could see the cars rush by and feel the coldness seeping through the glass window.

_ Still think about the sound of you humming _

_ Singing to nothing in your car _

Her yoyo beeped, and Ladybug ignored the side eyes glaring blatantly at her yoyo. She opened it, and saw that it was a message from Vixen. The current holder of the Fox miraculous.

Marinette smiled softly at the photo that was sent right after the message, it was Allegra posing with Claude holding a baby in the background. Claude looked like he was about to cry. ‘When are you dropping by? Claude needs help.’

“L-Ladybug?” a voice she knew well made her snap her head upwards.

_ I wonder if you look any different _

_ And would I see the years that have passed on your eyes? _

_ There's still a little part of me missing _

_ I no longer recognize _

Soft greengrass met azure blue. Adrien Agreste was in front of her. Her previous Chat Noir before she was forced to renounce him from the team. Before he forgot their patrol nights, and their hero-ing. Before the downfall of Gabriel Agreste and Lila Rossi. Before he broke her heart and nearly tipped the balance again.

They were both twenty five now. And Marinette could see how time passed through him.

_ But if I had met you today _

_ Would I have loved you the same? _

“Agreste,” Ladybug nodded at the young man, as if her heart wasn’t about to give in.

“Ladybug,” Adrien breathed, eyes wide. There was a connection, right? Could it be that he remembered? “could I have an autograph and a photo?”

And like a bucket of cold water, Marinette was brought back to the present.

_ And if I had known it would take _

_ Ten years and twenty-two days to stop loving you _

_ (stop loving you, no) _

“Uh, yes, of course.” Ma― _ Ladybug _ forced a polite smile and rose from her seat.

_ Where did the time go? _

_ You became someone I used to know _

Adrien beamed at her. He quickly fished out his phone and opened the camera app.

_ Where did the time go? _

_ When you became someone I used to know _

_ (used to know, used to know, used to know) _

After a quick photo, Adrien stayed rooted in his spot, looking in awe at his phone.

_ I think we must have known how it ended _

_ When we wrote it on a napkin with tears and a pen _

“About the autograph,” Ladybug cut in, making Adrien look up quickly, “is a napkin okay?”

“Yes!” Adrien bobbed his head back and forth quickly, he composed himself when he realized how eager he sounded, “I meant, yes. It is.”

Ladybug grimaced to herself, looking around for a clean napkin and a pen.

_ A couple of kids who pretended _

_ Until it felt real in our heads _

“Is ‘For Adrien, Ladybug’ okay? Or do you want a specific message?”

_ But if I had met you today _

_ Would I have loved you the same? _

“Thank you so much, Ladybug!” Adrien beamed at her, quickly turning around to approach a group of people he had come in with.

_ And if I had known it would take _

_ Ten years and twenty-two days to stop loving you _

Her heart panged again when she recognized Alya and Nino within the group. She dragged her eyes away, the rain was slowly letting go.

_ Where did the time go? _

_ You became someone I used to know _

  
  


She opened her yoyo and sent a message. ‘Is is okay if I drop by now?’

_ Where did the time go? _

_ When you became someone I used to know _

_ (used to know, used to know, used to know) _

She didn’t bother to see if Allegra confirmed or denied. Closing her yoyo and making her way towards the door.

_ I guess I don't really know who you are now _

Marinette looked back at the group of people she used to know.

_ I guess that we met with our heads in the clouds _

Ladybug swinged away from the café to the rooftops of Paris. Rain drizzling softly around her.

_ So I look for your name and I say it out loud _

“It’s Ladybug!”

_ Maybe that makes you real _

Marinette landed safely through the window. She smiled softly when her eyes met the pictures hanging around.

_ I don't know how to feel _

“Welcome home, Marinette.”

_ Where did the time go? _

_ Where did the time go? _

_ When did you become someone I used to know? _

_ Where did the time go? _


End file.
